Oh Tears And Pain
by DarkSodow666
Summary: This is my first FanFic ok So don't be to mean, Robin gets 100 on her test (for fire thingy) and then a hunter comes and you get it fro, there


Authors Note: I can't spell, and bI don't own Witch hunter Robin./b   
  
Danni: well everyone should know you can't spell  
  
Me: And your point is...  
  
Danni: NOTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: O.K. (Danni is not a name on FanFiction, Danni is a girl, and she is a friend of mine  
  
Who does stuff like this all the time)  
  
Danni: T_T I feel unloved  
  
Me: Well I don't know your Fanfiction Screen Name  
  
Danni: I forgot too, lol  
  
Me: OH well... TO THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Tears And Pain  
  
Amon Blinked and wondered what just happened. 'Did that just happened? No, It   
  
couldn't have.' Amon looked around trying to collect his thoughts. 'IT DID!!!' Amon   
  
Screamed in his head. 'Robin just reached 100% accuracy.'  
  
Robin stepped out of the testing room just to see most of the crew running towards   
  
her arms open wide. Robin was first clutched by the arms of Dojima. "I can't believe you   
  
justbeat all your recoreds!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amon stepped up slightly to the happy moment and said "You must not try so hard with   
  
your power, you lose part of your eye sight every time. "Then walked off.  
  
"Talk about ruining a moment "Dojima yelled at Amon as Amon just walked off and   
  
flicked her off (It just felt like he should, NO FLAMES!) "Evil Jerk from hell"  
  
"Thats not really nice"Robin replied to both Amon and Dojima. "And can you stop   
  
hugging me, Michael."  
  
  
  
"Sorry" was all Michael could choke "I guess I was just mad at Amon for doing that.  
  
You know, its not nice to say something mean then do something like that." Suddenly a orbo  
  
bullet came through the air and almost hit Michael. "HEY!"  
  
"I should tell you not to say stuff like that, Michael..." Amon looked at Dojima "and  
  
you too"  
  
  
  
"Well that be more nice!!!" Dojima yelled and stuck her tongue out at him. Then   
  
another bullet came through the air and almost hit Dojima.  
  
"AMON!!!!" Robin yelled "STOP TRYING TO KILL THEM! And you really need to be more   
  
nice too." An orbo bullet came sorring through the air and hit Robin in the air. As Robin   
  
yelled in pain and fell to the floor everyone looked in shock at Amon who was in shock too.  
  
"AMON!" They all yelled, but when they looked at Amons gun there was no sign of  
  
being fired in the last minute.  
  
They herd a laugh from the distance. "So you so dirsire to protect this witch?"  
  
Then a tall figured man with a creepy face and a orbo gun prided in his hand fell from the   
  
ceilling"I've come here to hunt this witch and anyother as well! So that would mean, Robin,   
  
Amon and Karasuma."  
  
"But Amon isn't even a Witch"Dojima yelled.  
  
"Oh yes he is, a seed that is" He coldly said.  
  
"Thats still not a Witch" Robin said getting off of the ground slowly just to be   
  
shot by another bullet.  
  
"STOP!"Amon said with range as his own orbo bullet came through the air and hit   
  
the tall figure.  
  
  
  
"I am no Witch, you can not hurt me!" He laughed out.  
  
  
  
"I am surprised that the factory you send a human insted of craft-user"Robin Said.  
  
Robin quickly pulled on her glasses just in time to set the Hunters hand on fire before he   
  
could shoot.  
  
"You think you are Injuring me? You are stupider that I had thought, Firing at  
  
someone with a craft! and even when they have a orbo. You can not hurt me! I am supiror to   
  
you witches. You are pethetic and just to hear the words that you all think are coming to   
  
harm me! Pitiful." The words flew out so fast out of his mouth he did not relize his wound  
  
from the attack.  
  
"It seems that your orbo did not protect you this time and what happens if it does   
  
not again?" Amon questioned as he went to help Robin with her wound.  
  
"What? This can not be! I am hurt by a craft even when I have the orbo! How is this  
  
It is suppose to protect me! from all crafts! And yet again-" The hunter then fell to the   
  
ground. He was shot by the orbo more than once by Sakaki , and that is enough to put out   
  
even humans.  
  
"So whats next?" ask Dojima. They all wondered as well. Who is this hunter, what  
  
is up with his ego? Is Robin O.K.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is the ending to my FIRST FANFIC!!!! don don DON! Can't spell  
  
Please Review 


End file.
